1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data server.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a well-known technique where an image player such as a digital camera can combine a background image to an image to be played and automatically continuously play the image when the image photographed by the player is displayed on the player's liquid crystal display screen (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-303816).
There is also a well-known technique where in a moving image recorder/player, SKIN design or background design of an application can be changed to a design of a user's preference, and the design is displayed on the display screen of the display apparatus according to the aspect ratio specified on the moving image recorder/player (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-11807).
However, with the disclosed techniques described above, only an image with a specific aspect ratio can be displayed on the entire display screen, and in a display screen which does not correspond to the aspect ratio, there is a problem such as the image cannot be displayed, the image is displayed with a portion cut off, etc.